


人生若只如初见.First Impressions

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sexual Tension, best friend - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 以艾米丽曾是一名守望先锋特工为前提展开，探讨她与猎空如何相遇。是她成为黑百合之前和之后的故事。





	1. 初次邂逅

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/gifts).
  * A translation of [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034479) by [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说你会将我铭记于心  
> 长裙玉立，远眺日落  
> 双唇绯红，面若桃花  
> 说你会与我再见，哪怕只是在你  
> 最狂野的梦中

“都快两星期了，温斯顿，你还在老地方窝着，上次我走的时候你就在那里。”

温斯顿几小时来第一次放下他的小项目抬起眼，只见说话者摇头走近，脸上却挂着一丝微笑。他用力眨眨眼，望向工作区上方的时钟，他最后一次查看时间的时候明明还是上午。

“两星期？这么说，你们已经度完蜜月回来了？”

她点点头，抬手亮出手指上那颗尺寸惊人的石头。杰哈向来出手大方，对婚礼也是如此。亲戚，朋友，还有守望先锋近一半的成员被邀请出席。携带武器当然是允许的，他们难得聚在一起，可不能拿这事冒险。就连艾米丽都在她那条漂亮裙子下面贴着大腿藏了把手枪。

他一推桌子站起身来，屁股底下坐的椅子滚到一旁，空位正好够那苗条的女人上前给他一个拥抱。

她微笑着揉了揉他头顶的毛发。“乐在其中的时候，时间总过得飞快，不是吗？”她指着他乱成一团的办公桌笑了起来。

各种她叫不上名的小工具堆得满满当当，让人几乎看不到桌面。

他轻哼一声，松手推了推鼻梁上的小眼睛。“可以这么说。”

“这一定就是我总听人提起的紧急状况了。”

她小心翼翼地俯向桌面，强忍住戳戳碰碰的欲望，把双手背在身后。她几年前就有过深刻教训了。尽管搞不懂那些高科技，但她说的那件东西很显眼，是个间或闪着柔和蓝光的环状物。

温斯顿叹了口气。“很抱歉没有出席你的婚礼，艾米丽。但说实话这没准是好事，我的舞技糟透了。”

她张张嘴，但很快又闭上了，他或许是对的，不过谁说她就不想看看呢。

“另外，这个是解决方案……理论上是。”他叹息着，从椅子上转过来指向两人身后，“那个才是紧急状况。”

她顺着他手指的方向转身望去，这才意识到他实验室里有块区域前所未有地明净。墙面有一半换上了长长的窗格，正对一个圆形小舱，舱室内布着粗大的电缆，还有十几盏灯具。但除此以外，空无一物。

她疑惑不解地蹙起眉头，慢慢靠近一扇窗，想确认里头没有活物或者别的东西。

“你……”

她眨眨眼，那影子一闪即逝。是个人影。她从眼角瞥见了。

“你……好……！”这次只有声音，没有身形。

“这是……什么？”

“等……等等，她回来了？！”他睁大了疲惫的眼睛，跳下椅子，差点一脸撞在窗户上，“雅典娜，开始监控莉娜的动态。”

**正在记录。**

“莉娜？！你能听到我吗？！”他大喊着，但无人回应。

只有一个小得不能再小的声音，温斯顿似乎没有注意，但她老远都能听见。里面有人在咯咯轻笑。

“ **我回来了！** ”她尖叫着，从窗户下方的藏身处一跃而起，惊得可怜的温斯顿一屁股坐在地上。

舱内的女孩露出一个大大的笑容，得意地朝空中挥了挥胳膊。“我总算吓着你了！你真该看看自己脸上的表情！”

艾米丽一手捂嘴忍住笑，只见温斯顿抓着心口勉强爬起身，眼镜在脸上挂得歪歪斜斜。

“莉娜……我们有客人，请注意礼貌。”他一边嘟囔一边调整镜片。

叫莉娜的女孩陡然止住，擦擦眼角笑出的泪花，坐直了身子，一双大眼睛不偏不倚地望向艾米丽。

“哦，可我没吓着你吧？”她微微一笑，跳起身走到窗边。

她个头偏矮，模样很年轻，那灿烂的微笑和满怀希望的眼神却是艾米丽多年来不曾见过的。莉娜毫不拘谨地打量着新来者。

“瞧瞧你，又高又酷哈？”她咧嘴笑着，“我叫莉娜·奥克斯顿！很高兴见到你！”

女孩像常人问好一样，习惯性地伸出手。那只手忽闪了一下，就停在艾米丽眼前，却是径直穿过了墙体，仿佛它根本不存在的似的。

“这到底是……”

莉娜飞快地缩回手，勉强挤出一丝笑容。“哦……对了抱歉亲爱的……我……总、总是忘——”她声音渐渐地下去，全身都像那只手一样忽闪起来，如同一只坏掉的灯泡。很快，艾米丽就能透视她了。

莉娜看出她的困惑，低头看看自己身上，顿时一声呻吟。

“搞什么鬼……”她鼓起腮帮子，吹开额前的一绺碎发，肩膀却耷拉下来，“好吧……很高兴有客人来！”她耸耸肩，一扫满脸忧郁。

“温斯顿……她这是怎么回事？”

起先，他没回答。她转身一看，发现他正动作狂躁地同时敲着三台电脑，莉娜舱内的灯嗡嗡响着变得更加明亮，有那么一瞬，她似乎重新完整起来。但不过几秒，那些灯噼啪爆响着，迸出几点火花后熄灭了，她又变回了一个幽灵。

温斯顿一拳砸在桌上，对着嘟嘟响的电脑挫败地发出咆哮。“见鬼！我差点就办到了！”

“别对自己这么苛刻……”女孩叹息道，“啊……亲爱的？”艾米丽转过身才发现女孩离窗口有多近，她的声音和她的身影一样，正迅速变得稀薄。“你能帮我安慰一下这位先生吗？”

女孩在她眼前渐渐消失，她却只能叹着气接受现实。

没想到回来第一天就遇上这样的事，但事实如此，于是她走到温斯顿身旁，试探着拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我不知道该怎么办……”他喃喃低语，不敢回头去看女孩期待的眼神——每次回来时，她总是那样满怀希望地看着他。他仰头注视着上方无数显示屏，只见一排排数据滚过。

“别放弃会是个好的开始。”她安慰性地轻轻攥了他胳膊一下，“我不知道还有谁比你更适合这项工作。”

**温斯顿，猎空又要从现实消失了。**

雅典娜叫出声来，把他们的注意拉回那个一脸懊恼的女孩身上。

“真是多谢了，雅典娜……”她扑通一声坐到地上，噘着嘴活像个受了莫大委屈的孩子，身影却渐渐淡去。

温斯顿从座位上跳起来，冲回窗边，鼻孔大张地吼道：“莉娜，我会找到办法的，我保证！”

艾米丽默默立在一旁，看着女孩的双眼因他的决心而重焕生机。

“啊，谢了，大家伙。我知道你能行！”她咧嘴笑道，站起来朝他竖起大拇指。她也只能这样为他打气了。

很快，她闪现的频率变得零零星星。

“你……叫……什么……名、名字，亲爱的？”她嗓音轻得几不可闻。

她也说不清是哪一种情形更可怕。是这女孩的异常状况，还是她竟能笑对这一切。

“艾米丽·拉克瓦。”

“很、很高兴……见、见到你，艾米丽。”莉娜微笑着，两指并拢举到额角，玩笑似的敬了个礼，点头道，“后会有期。”

然后她不见了。

那女孩消失得无影无踪。

“哦……她可真奇怪。”

温斯顿长叹一声，回到桌前。“我不能辜负她，哪怕所有人都已经放弃。”他憋着股气，周围屏幕上不见了片刻前滚动的数据。

“这故事听起来很耳熟啊，不是吗？”

他停顿一下，保持着沉默，却对高挑的法国狙击手露出一丝微笑。

她倾身过去，在他脸颊上飞快地亲了一口，转身留他安静工作。“那姑娘回来的时候，记得通知我， _oui_ （好吗）？”

“ _她看起来很有意思。_ ”


	2. 再度相逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她邀我一起离开这座小镇  
> 驱车远行  
> 摆脱喧嚣人群  
> 我想梦游仙境也远不及此  
> 哪怕没有什么会地久天长

“艾米丽！”

她闪进现实，转眼又回到那个布满灯具和神秘机器的舱室。时间仿佛不曾流逝，那个高挑的法国女郎仍在温斯顿身边，正微笑着给他递上香蕉和茶水。

每次返回时，总是很难说过了多长时间。她早已不再追问这问题，有时她感觉只是一眨眼，现实中却过了一个月。整整四个星期，她都不见一丝踪影，留下可怜的温斯顿独自担心她是否还会归来，他又是否该对着空无一人的舱室继续努力。想想都知道这过程有多令人心焦和沮丧。

然而在这个特殊时刻，那女人又出现了。除了努力让她不再消失的温斯顿，她很少两次看到同一个人。那女人在这里多久了？她经常过来吗？又或者莉娜这次只离开了几分钟？无论如何，莉娜还是兴高采烈地喊了她一声。

那两人齐刷刷地回过头，像见鬼似的瞪着她。其实也没错。从某种意义上来说，确实如此。

艾米丽往后靠着桌子，捂住胸口平复快从嗓子眼蹦出来的心。“ _Merde_ （妈的）！”

“莉娜！别动！”温斯顿对她举起双手，一边强调着“别动”的命令，一边连滚带爬离开座位。如今实验室地面上扔着更多高科技的小玩意，都是他成功或者不成功的试验品。他跌跌撞撞穿过满地狼藉，跳进另一张配套三块全息投影屏的椅子，噼里啪啦地敲起键盘，给她舱内的机器发送指令。

“艾米丽，尽量分散她的注意！”

莉娜有些僵硬地按他要求定在窗前，身子纹丝不动，嘴却噘了起来。

“温斯顿，我说过了，我不是有意消失的！”她气鼓鼓地说着，吹开一绺垂到额前的刘海。

“别动！”

一盏盏灯亮起蓝色的光芒，她什么都感觉不到，但确实有东西渐渐起了变化。

“哦，糟糕，我身上有点痒……”她小声发着牢骚。

艾米丽却觉得这很有趣。她面带微笑，缓步走到窗边。

“我一直在想我们什么时候会再见。”

也许分散注意是个不错的点子。

“我消失了多久？”

“别告诉她，拜托！”温斯顿大叫，嗓音里带着一丝恐慌。他继续疯狂地敲打键盘，同时对他的电脑助手念叨着指令和询问。

莉娜呻吟起来。“哦，得了吧，温斯顿，这次我是真的想知道！”

他没有应声，只是在屋顶灯具的嗡嗡声中，一边自言自语，一边在键盘上运指如飞。莉娜径直望向那女人，露出小狗般讨好的表情，这是她的杀手锏，向来很有效果。

但艾米丽保持沉默，两眼直勾勾地看了莉娜好一阵子，像在探寻什么。难道是在等她再次消失？

“一个星期。”她终于开口。莉娜意识到她是在等着看自己的的反应。

莉娜脸色一变。已经七天了。

“哦……好吧，那……好吧……是我非要问……”要不是胸口突然如此沉重，她早就向她道谢了。

“那是什么感觉？”艾米丽问得那么轻，又走到旁边去搬椅子，莉娜隔着窗户几乎听不到她的声音，“消失的时候，你去了哪里？”

温斯顿敲键盘的动作微微一顿。“艾米丽……”

“不，不，真的没关系。”

那女人坐下来往后一靠，翘起一双长腿，两手叠放在膝头。静静等待。

有人会第二次来拜访她已经够奇怪了，尤其还不是个科学家、心理学家或者其他“学家”——那些家伙一心只想从她脑袋里挖出点答案来。而这女人是真的好奇，看样子没带记录本。

“难说，感觉就像我闪开了，又突然回到原地。对我来说时间没过多久，但每次温斯顿的模样都更加憔悴，大家显得……很害怕，很迷茫。几天甚至几周过去了，我却毫无感觉。”

听到这里，那女人蹙起眉头，眼中闪过一丝同情。她不像那些医生，总用悲伤的眼神看她，嘴里却说着不切实际的希望。而她，只是静静倾听。

“我更喜欢……其他一些时候，我就那样……飘荡着。”

莉娜就这样说出了一个从未向旁人讲诉的故事。

“我想，我是到了地狱边缘。”

那些家伙总会问她成百上千的问题，身上满溢的焦虑和恐慌简直能把她溺死。而她总像启动了某种防御机制，搬出平日里的积极态度，用插科打诨和灿烂笑容来掩饰心底真正的恐惧。

不知什么时候，她下意识地抱住了自己，她发觉自己扭过脸避开了视线。“那里漆黑一片，我什么都感觉不到，但我知道我在……某个地方……不是……这里。”

**时间加速器激活。**

她挤出一丝微笑。“我……很少问我离开了多久——”

“那这次为什么要问？”

艾米丽眯起眼睛，略微侧过脑袋，显然十分好奇。

“我见过很多守望先锋特工，但从没见过一个人两次。”

也可能是她特别不走运，每次有人来都错过了，只有这次例外。

“为什么？你不需要去拯救世界吗？”她心念一动，举起双手，“倒不是说我有意见！我一点都不介意有人作伴。”

那女人绽开微笑，终于两肘支着膝盖，倾身向前道：“我就实话实说吧……”她声音渐渐低了下去，像在诱惑着她靠近。

莉娜两眼一亮，被激起的好奇心为她注入了新的力量。她跑到窗前，跳上窗子下方的一台机器。那原本不是当椅子用的，但现在是了。她把小臂搁在窗沿上，手托下巴，脸上挂着腼腆的微笑，注视着外面那女人。

“哦，好家伙，我准备好了。”

“真相就是……”艾米丽倾身靠近，用手捂着嘴以免旁人偷听，“我太无聊了。”

莉娜噘起嘴。“你开什么玩笑！”她哈哈大笑，玩笑似的朝窗口挥挥手，却径直穿过了两人间的隔墙。

**时间加速器锁定目标。**

“好消息是，我现在找到乐子了！”

“你跟别人真是不一样。”

**系统故障。**

“我过来也是为了可怜的温斯顿。”

她意有所指地朝他的方向点点头。莉娜凑近了些，侧身偷瞄了一眼他的背影，只见他正伏在电脑前跟雅典娜争论什么，那几块显示屏上闪着红光。

“他一直那么努力工作。人们对他太苛刻了。”她轻声喟叹，摇头看他咆哮着一拳砸在桌上，“你是他的救赎。”

莉娜气恼地皱起眉头。她已经记不清自己在事故后见过多少实验人员，她逼着自己停止了计数。太多不同的面孔来了又去，一个接一个地放弃她。发现束手无策后，便听任她渐渐消逝。

“扯蛋！他可是我见过的最聪明、最优秀的家伙，怎么会有人对他苛刻！？”她愤愤不平。

艾米丽靠得更近。“你可能没有注意……”她回头望向温斯顿，看见他正化压力为食欲，嘴里满当当地塞着三根香蕉，“他是头大猩猩呢。”

莉娜嗤之以鼻。“什么？胡说八道！”

艾米丽恶作剧似的咧开嘴，逗得莉娜咯咯直笑。“ _Oui_ （没错），是真事哦。”

“我能听见你们说话！”温斯顿喊了一嗓子，因为嘴里还塞着水果，声音有些发闷。

这只能让莉娜笑得更欢。这么长时间以来，她第一次笑得两颊都染上了红晕。

“我第一次闪到这里的时候，差点被这东西吓出心脏病。”

“可以想象。”

**时间加速器重置。**

“哦，瞧瞧这尺寸，真他妈吓人！”

听到莉娜脱口而出的感叹，艾米丽惊讶地眨了眨眼，片刻后才意识到女孩的目光正落在她手上。准确说是她的无名指，指根处明晃晃地套着一枚漂亮的银色钻戒。

“但愿你不会出任务也戴着它。不过我猜你可以用阳光闪瞎他们的眼，对吧？”女孩摸着下巴思忖道。

“……我不会戴着它出任务，不过……你说的倒是个好主意。”她笑着抬起手，若有所思地打量戒指。

莉娜盯着她看了好一阵子，视线无数次扫过那枚戒指，眼里写着赞叹。她把下巴搁回小臂上，带着微笑轻叹一声。“那小子真走运。”

艾米丽怔了怔，缓缓放下手，挑起一边眉毛好奇地看着女孩。“通常人们会说‘这姑娘真走运’。”

“我知道我说了什么。”莉娜笑笑，飞快使了个眼色。这么长时间以来，她第一次感觉能听到自己的心怦怦直跳。

然而艾米丽吃吃轻笑，一副受宠若惊的表情。“当心啊， _cherie_ （甜心）……”她柔声说着朝窗口晃了晃戒指，神色调侃，语音低沉，撩得莉娜耳朵像着了火一样。这女人很清楚自己在干什么。哦，真是个危险人物。

莉娜耸耸肩，用漫不经心的微笑巧妙掩饰了那一瞬间的战栗。“啊好吧，但我真心是这么想的。说实话，你真是太棒了。谢谢你来看温斯顿，顺便看我。”

**加速器激活。目标锁定。**

“可说真的，你觉得我不上战场的时候还能干点什么呢？”

莉娜朝那女人咂咂舌。“哦，你真是太爱我们了。”她边笑边挥手，却把手甩在了窗玻璃上。

她一把抱住自己的手，呼了声痛。“嗷！可恶……”但她的抱怨戛然而止。两人不约而同地停下动作，在恍然中相互瞪大了眼睛。

艾米丽肯定注意到了她眼中的慌乱。莉娜一下从她的“宝座”上跳起来，死盯着自己的双手。她在发抖。

她的感官以如此出人意料的迅猛姿态归来，令她猝不及防。她两颊都因欢笑染上了红晕，耳朵在那双美丽眼眸的注视下阵阵发烫，心也为那甜美的嗓音怦怦乱跳。机器在她周遭轰鸣，她这才意识到，她身体的感觉在渐渐恢复。

“……温斯顿……”艾米丽缓缓从座位上起身，一步步走到窗前，像是怕吓坏了舱内受惊的女孩。

**时间加速器测试成功。已将猎空锁定在当前时空。**

“莉娜你没事吧？”

好冷。

寒意透过她赤脚踩着的地面，如冲击波般窜上她的脊背，她打了个激灵，一把抱住肩膀，强忍颤抖的欲望。衣料蹭着她干燥的指尖，粗糙不平。

缺失了几个月的感官陡然恢复，过度刺激让她脑袋一跳一跳地疼。

“我……”她开口时，感觉嘴里干涩得像咽了棉球。她的身体终于意识到自己是在缺水少食的状态下勉强支撑，却还是绷紧肌肉，努力对抗片刻前还对她毫无影响的地心引力。

在温斯顿和艾米丽惊骇的目光中，莉娜两腿一软倒了下去，甚至没撞上地面就已不省人事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文献给我的损友，都怪你把黑百合、猎空和泰勒•斯威夫特的《狂野之梦》脑洞到了一起。我恨你，我爱你。


	3. 最后一面

_“快把这个绑到她身上_ _！_ _”_

_“_ _出什么事了？！这是怎……哦……哦……我的天哪温斯顿，你真的做到了。_ _”_

_“她受刺激太大了。_ _在地狱边缘游走了几个月，现在疲劳感终于爆发了。_ _”_

_“静脉注射，快点_ _！_ _”_

_“她昏迷了，但还活着。命悬一线_ _。_ _”_

_“_ _雅典娜，帮帮忙！什么都好！_ _”_

_“_ _莉娜！莉娜，醒醒啊！_ _”_

*

安吉拉在职业生涯中见过很多怪事。

从她用自己的专业技能为守望先锋效力以来，不管是恐怖还是疯狂，她都经历过太多。

但今天仍让她大开眼界。

那个她以为早就消失在异次元宣告死亡的年轻女孩，被温斯顿抱上了她的手术台，胸口上还松松垮垮地绑着一个奇怪的装置。

那个被温斯顿称为“时间加速器”的装置散发出柔和的蓝光，维持着她的实体。安吉拉上次看到她时，她还是个苍白的幽灵，如今却大不相同。

那可怜的女孩满脸憔悴，身子轻飘飘的，单薄极了，呼吸微弱，意识不清。几个月来都被困在一个空无一物的世界，现在陡然回到现实，她的身体一下承受不住压力崩溃了。

头几天里，莉娜一直插着输液管，水和养分由此注入她小小的身体，好在进一步治疗前帮她恢复些元气。温斯顿干脆把办公桌搬进了病房，架起一桌子电脑和其他配件，持续记录着女孩的情况。

安吉拉暗自好笑。

他完成一项不可能的壮举，救了那女孩的命。而如今，他仍拒绝离开她左右，决心守到她重新站起来的那一天。

“但愿奥克斯顿小姐知道自己有多走运。”

他笑了。“她答应过请我吃饭，还同意我在她身上进行试验，所以我想这绝对值了！”

偶尔会有个把守望先锋特工路过，向她打听女孩的近况。

流言早像野火一样蔓延开来，整个部门都听说那个幽灵又重回人间，自然非常好奇。但有一位特工却不是来检验那些故事的真伪，而是专程到访，坐在女孩身边，等着她再次睁开双眼。

“有情况吗？”她走进病房时这样问。

温斯顿摇摇头。

“还没有，但我很高兴你能来。”他微微一笑，抓着几件工具跳下椅子，“我们恐怕正需要一张熟悉的面孔。”

安吉拉轻轻拔下病人胳膊上的输液管，小心观察着她的面容。没有变化。她的心率终于降到正常水平，脸色也恢复了红润。这是个开始。

“我打算试着改进装置。她状态还是有些不稳定，影响了医疗设备在她身上的使用。但我不太确定会发生什么。上次我想碰它结果……”他声音渐渐低下去，紧张地笑了一下。

安吉拉却笑不出来。

莉娜昏迷几小时后第一次苏醒，正碰上温斯顿打开装置的机箱。她像溺水一样拼命喘息，控制不住地打着摆子，挣扎呜咽。捆在胸前的陌生装置令她惊慌失措，她紧攥着那东西，呆滞的双眼根本看不到那些试图帮助她的人。但奇怪的是，她四肢似乎始终泛着蓝色的光晕。安吉拉一眨眼就会发现她蜷缩的姿势闪了好几种。

温斯顿只好摁住这个纤小的女孩，直到镇定剂生效。

“为了让加速器发挥作用，从本质上来说，我必须……控制时间……还有空间。”

艾米丽瞪大了眼睛。

“她有一天或许能自己控制，但在那之前，我必须……把它调到最弱档，以免她醒来时意外造成时间回溯。”

“就在我以为我渐渐对这地方产生厌倦的时候……”艾米丽轻笑一声，缓缓将脸埋进掌心里。

“准备好了吗？”

安吉拉在病床左侧站定，密切注意着墙上轻声嗡鸣的心电监护和核磁共振仪。她轻轻招手，示意艾米丽上前帮忙。

“她之前经历过一次强烈的恐慌发作，这次温斯顿干活的时候，你要尽量分散她的注意。”

“明白。”

温斯顿站在右边，手持工具做好了准备，眼里却写满担心和紧张。

他们相互点头表示确认，于是他动手了。

开头很顺利。

他以手术般的精度重新打开机箱并进行后续操作，他工具上射出一道道微小的电弧，对医生来说是种全新的手法，但她比多数人都更信任他。

一道电弧打进装置里，蓝光闪烁起来。

莉娜开始抽搐。

“好吧……这可能有点刺痛……”他小声嘟囔着，既是安抚莉娜，也是自言自语。

又是一记电击，几点火星飞溅到温斯顿脸上，他懊恼地嘶了一声，却没有停下动作。蓝光突然炽烈起来，在断断续续的蜂鸣声中，她陡然睁开眼睛。

温斯顿立刻退开一步，就见她坐起身，呼吸粗重，手忙脚乱地往后缩，直到肩膀撞上身后的墙才停下。她两眼睁得老大，四下扫视着，却对身旁的人视而不见。

她的心率急速攀升，监护仪像疯了似的嘟嘟叫着瞬间飙红。

她对众人拼命的叫喊充耳不闻，只是低头望向那仍束在她胸口的古怪装置。

不等她伸手拉扯暴露在外的电缆和元件，安吉拉就捧起女孩的脸，逼着她直视自己的眼睛。

“你的名字是莉娜·奥克斯顿。你正在守望先锋的病房里。你曾是跃空者项目的战斗机飞行员。你现在安全了。你就在这里。能听懂我说的吗？”

温斯顿和艾米丽一动不动，看着女孩在齐格勒博士沉静的嗓音中僵住了身形。医生的手平稳有力却不令人疼痛，话语坚定不移却温婉柔和。

漫长的几秒钟后，女孩眨了两下眼。

“莉娜？”

“我……在……这里……”那声音不比耳语高多少，她仍在颤抖，呼吸却渐渐稳定下来。

温斯顿一边轻声招呼医生，一边望向身旁。

“你能不能——”

她立刻迈步上前。“ _Oui_ 。”

安吉拉缓缓松开女孩迷茫的脸，加入到温斯顿的工作中。艾米丽则顶替了她的位置，动作温柔地从女孩眼前拨开几绺烦人的刘海。

“知道我是谁吗？”

莉娜使劲眨眨眼，捂着太阳穴发出痛苦的呻吟，像是被这突如其来的问题抽得头疼。

“慢慢想，不着急， _cherie_ （甜心）。”

莉娜强忍疼痛，逼着自己睁开眼睛，抬头注视着那个满脸微笑的女人。她环顾室内，声音里带上了一丝紧张的笑意。“……艾……艾米……丽？”她往后退开一点，等着看自己的回答是否正确。

可那女人倒抽了一口气，一脸受伤地用纤长的手指捂住心口。“莉娜你怎么能忘了呢？！”

女孩脸都白了。“哦哦哦糟糕真对不——”

艾米丽大笑，被安吉拉狠瞪一眼后，她揉揉女孩的头发。“跟你开玩笑呢。”

莉娜几小时来第一次真正露出微笑，眼里重新焕发出希望和生机。

“哦去你的……”她故作气恼地说着，一头撞在艾米丽胳膊上，却是松了口气。

温斯顿没被逗笑，他小心翼翼把眼镜推回原位，鼻子里哼了一声。“你当真？”

“抱歉，温斯顿，可你瞧瞧那张悲伤的小脸。那不适合她。”她双手轻轻托起女孩的脸，“看吧？这样好多了。”

温斯顿终于完成工作，闭合了加速器，把工具放到一旁，长出了一口气。“同意。你感觉怎么样，莉娜？”

她有些犹豫地挣开艾米丽的手，慢慢坐直了身子，亲手确认起来。指尖拂过胸前的金属板，蜷曲起手指，深吸一口冰冷的空气。停顿片刻，完全适应了回到现实世界的感觉后，她终于转向医生，脸上笑容明媚无比。

“我……快饿死了。”

*

两天后，艾米丽失踪。

莉娜一辈子都没那样痛哭过。

*

日子一天天过去，靠找到她的朋友并伸张正义的渴望激励，莉娜在复健治疗中的表现好得出人意料。调整过的加速器使奔跑轻松迅捷，如今她已经把它视为身体的一部分。

几次试验后，她终于完全掌握了技巧。

她能在眨眼之间以惊人的速度从一个地方跳到另一个地方。这为她赢得了全球各地守望先锋特工的关注，她不再是个等待拯救的紧急状况了。如今人们议论纷纷，都说她会被招募。

“莉娜·奥克斯顿？”

“是我！”她脱口而出应了一声，才转身面对那人。

他个子很高，身姿笔挺，显然是名好战士。不过看他身后跟的那群人就知道，他不仅仅是个战士。

他低头审视了她好一阵子，才开口道：“……你……跟我想的不太一样。”

她往后缩了缩，紧张地用毛巾擦着额头上的汗。这人会到训练场的休息室来找她就够奇怪的，更别提还从头到脚地打量她了。她有种被人盯上的奇怪感觉。

“嗯……？”

他满身疲惫，脸上有战场和岁月留下的烙印，尽管形象令人生畏，却面带微笑。“你眼里充满活力……我已经几年没在这地方见过这样的眼神了。希望你能考虑加入我们的队伍。”

她顿时精神一振，笑容灿烂得有如阳光，如果她有尾巴，这会儿肯定摇得起劲。“当然！只要能阻止那些坏蛋作恶，让我干什么都行。”

他像是看到了那条隐形的尾巴，发自内心地哈哈大笑，拍了拍她的脑袋。“好极了。这个世界需要更多英雄。”

她咯咯笑起来。

接着她看到他胸口的名牌。“拉克瓦。”

她僵住了。

“我妻子对你评价不错，现在我知道是为什么了。”

她肩膀垮了下来，突然意识到他的疲惫从何而来，更在那双坚定的眼睛里看到了悲伤。

这人是杰哈·拉克瓦，领导着一支小队，对抗一个近来频频给守望先锋和世界制造麻烦的恐怖组织——黑爪。不过，他们最近似乎疲于奔命。据传他们的杀手纷纷在杰哈手中落败，连最强的都没撑过一个回合。

尽管这人现身眼前令她欢欣鼓舞，他们还是相互注视着，她敢说她此刻在想什么，对方也心知肚明。

“……你……你有没有……？”

他摇摇头。“我已经几天没合眼了，但我不会放弃的。”

“请一定让我帮你。”

“不。”他嗓音肃然，有如命令，“掌握好你的能力，变得更强吧。你很有潜力。”

她鼓起腮帮子，却还是点了点头。如果她撞到枪口上死于非命，就谁的忙都帮不上了。“……好吧……我会的。”但转瞬之间，她的眼神重归坚定。“给我留点事做，好吗？！”

那天晚些时候，杰哈又回来教导她如何像一名守望先锋的特工那样战斗。

*

艾米丽在一处黑爪基地中被发现，遍体鳞伤，奄奄一息。

莉娜得到消息时，正外出执行她成为守望先锋特工后的第一项任务。他们的飞机一落地，她就闪进楼里，左右腾挪地越过人群和机械冲向病房。

映入她眼帘的艾米丽满身都是绷带和瘀伤，胳膊上插着输液管，脸上罩着氧气面罩。

她身旁的杰哈同样满身伤痕。他不眠不休地搜寻妻子的下落，在找到她后，积累数周的疲惫感终于爆发了。他击退了那些一心置他于死地的黑爪特工，凯旋而归。受了内伤，昏迷不醒，却是凯旋而归。

莉娜拽过一张椅子在两人间坐下，等待着。

安吉拉来查看病人情况时，她正对他们说话。她一遍又一遍地说她在首次任务中的种种冒险，她所拯救的生命，还有那感觉多么令人惊叹。说杰哈的悉心培养和他关于英雄存在意义的强力发言多么令人鼓舞。说她多么想念艾米丽，不知怎么总能在她最需要的时候出现在她身旁。

没等他们醒来，她就被派去执行另一项任务。

*

几周后，莉娜从印度返回。

没人愿意直视她的眼睛。

尽管那项任务圆满完成，获得各国领袖高度赞誉，她第一次以“猎空”之名上了电视新闻。

温斯顿找到了她，把她拉到一旁。

杰哈死了。艾米丽失踪。

凶案就发生在他们家里。

后来，他们在温斯顿的实验室里找到了莉娜。她用过的时间隔舱如今已被撤走，换上了新的高科技产品，但她还是找到一个角落，把自己藏了进去。

装置就扔在她脚边上，轻声蜂鸣着直到消失不见，她两条胳膊一起抱紧了膝盖。温斯顿说得很清楚，没有装置，她会又一次在现实和虚幻间摇摆不定。

但这一次，麻木却比活着感觉要好。


	4. 新的开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她英姿挺拔帅得一塌糊涂  
> 她总使坏却让人爱不释手

“艾米丽？”

“ _Oui_ ？”

“你为什么总到这里来？”

她停下小口啜茶的动作。只见莉娜一脸无辜地盘腿坐在床上，腿上撒满食物碎屑，过去一小时里她一直在往嘴里猛塞饼干和巧克力。

“你是问我为什么花时间陪你吗？我还以为我已经说得很清楚了， _cherie_ （甜心）。”

“是啊，你说你太无聊了，而我很有意思。可我是真心想知道，你就不用……怎么说呢，忙守望先锋那些事吗？”她声音渐渐低了下去，别过脸耷拉着脑袋，像是害怕听到答案。

“你不喜欢我过来？”

“不、不！我只是……”她气鼓鼓地吹开滑落到眼前的刘海，“……拜托，别避开话题，我是认真的！”

彼时莉娜刚回到现实世界几个小时，多亏了她胸前捆的那个中央闪着蓝光轻声蜂鸣的奇妙装置。她偶尔会嘟囔两声，抱怨肩上的皮带勒得难受，但装置本身运行良好，如今她不再忽隐忽现，而是有了能触碰和感知世界的实体。温斯顿说过，她也许可以借此掌握新的能力，不过眼下，一顿弥补这几个月空当的豪华大餐已经令她心满意足了。

而她最不希望的就是独自用餐。

“我是说，别误会我的意思，我爱温斯顿和安吉拉，但能有个不会总想着在我身上戳来戳去的人陪我聊天，实在太好了。”

莉娜像是突然矮了一截，紧张地绞着放在膝头的双手。

“你瞧……我这么问是因为……你这么出色又这么体贴，特地过来陪我，可我还没干过什么值得你这么关心的事呢，我只会……当个问题儿童。”

啊，就是这样。

“ _Mon cherie_ （我的甜心）……”她微笑着把茶碟放到一旁，伸手握住女孩的双手，“等你能离开这里的时候，你就会懂了。”

莉娜歪过脑袋，一脸茫然，却轻轻回握住那双纤细的手，低头看了好一会儿，用拇指摩挲着她的指节。女孩还在重新学习领会触碰和感知的意味。艾米丽故作不知，默许了她的动作。

“很快你就会知道我们这里有多需要像你这样的人了。”

*

“ **屋顶上有狙击手！屋顶上有狙击手！** ”

雷鸣般的巨响在空中回荡，子弹一发接一发射向地面，目标赫然是猎空所在的小队。一开始只是简单的押车任务，如今却把闹市区变成了血雨腥风的战场。

接到对讲机传来的警告后，她只有几秒钟时间作出反应。她朝路那头狂奔，被狙击手的子弹撵着钻进一条小巷。

“我们发现了，多谢你啊，温斯顿！”另一名特工在交火声中语带讥讽地喊了回去。

她从墙后偷偷向外张望，看着子弹力道十足地打进水泥浇筑的墙体和路面。哪怕在她—— _猎空_ ——以惊人的速度闪现时，这几枪都能追得那么紧，可见这名狙击手的素质。可以说，射向他们小队的子弹看似随意，却并非漫无目的。她的队友们一个个被迫后撤，离开了运载目标。

她眯起眼睛仔细观察，估算着弹道的来向。

“我看到了！”她捕捉到了几英里外屋顶上一闪而逝的镜头反光。

“猎空，别一个人上！”另一名特工叫道，但她已经拖着一道蓝光冲了出去。

“那你们最好跟紧点！”

就是现在。要书写一个值得在餐桌上大说特说让莱因哈特都哑口无言的故事，现在正是时候。

她穿梭在楼宇街巷之间，想以此躲过狙击手的视线，可对方不知为什么总能找到她。子弹嗖嗖地撕开空气紧追在她身后，敲打着她的鞋跟。

猎空边跑边小声咒骂，两颊却笑得通红。来得真是时候，她正感觉自己渐渐对这任务产生厌倦了。

她找到一处狭小的墙角，踩着窗沿和管道，借力向屋顶蹿去。

迎接她的是热气滚滚的枪口，不偏不倚地指着她的脑袋。

“哦哦哦……你可真行。”她咧嘴笑道。

狙击手个子高挑，身材纤细，竟是位窈窕女郎。一顶头盔式的装置盖住她大半张脸，装置上闪烁着一组红色小灯。此时已是午夜，天色漆黑，猎空却没看漏对方暗色的嘴唇微微勾起的弧度。

“ _Merci_ （谢谢）。”

随后展开的战斗，要猎空来说，简直如同一支复杂的舞蹈。

她闪出攻击范围拼命跑了起来，子弹在她身后紧追不舍。她拔枪在手，转身还击，逼得狙击手向后退开。

“猎空！你情况怎么样？我们在往回推进！”她对讲机里传来同伴的呼叫。

“她是我的了！”她咧嘴笑笑，一边在屋顶间跳跃，一边和对手相互倾泻弹药。

狙击手脸上也挂着同样的微笑。

很快另一个声音吼了起来。“保护运载目标！猎空，快点回来！”

她噘噘嘴，躲在一堵墙后听着子弹如雨点般打在墙背面，她胸口的装置闪烁着哔哔作响，那是需要重新充能的信号。“哦……就等五分钟？”

“ **猎空！** ”

“好好好我来了……”她嘟囔道。加速器嗡的一声充能完毕，她站起身来，手里攥着脉冲炸弹闪过枪林弹雨。

她可以立刻结束这一切，只要把炸弹扔到那张得意洋洋的脸上，就大功告成了。

可那样的话，哪还有点比赛精神？

“今晚很有意思，亲爱的！”她站在之前的藏身处上方喊道。狙击手两眼紧盯着她，却暂时停了火。

“真的，感觉棒极了。”她俏皮地眨眨眼，向前闪现，瞬间和满脸困惑的狙击手贴近到一步之遥，猛地把炸弹扔在她脚边。

“祝好！”她说完扭头就跑，想靠爆炸的掩护脱身。

至少，这是她原本的打算。但炸弹刚落地，那女人已经反应过来。如今对她的古怪能力有所认识的狙击手抬手朝猎空射出一根绳子，在她即将逃之夭夭的最后一刻及时钩住她的夹克，把她拽了回去。

“我跟你还没完！”

猎空惊叫一声，背朝后撞在狙击手胸口，紧接着炸弹就爆了。那女人把猎空当成肉盾，让她承受了大部分冲击，但巨大的力道推着两人向后飞去，狠狠摔在地上。

“猎空，怎么回事？猎空！”

她呻吟着，感觉肌肉在不自觉地抽搐。时间加速器裂开了，滋滋作响，它受损严重，没法再闪现了，好在还不至于让她消失。

“……请、请求撤退……”她呜咽着，翻身强迫自己站起来，疼得又是咳嗽又是抽气——她双腿三度烧伤，心爱的护目镜也裂了，被额角淌下的血染得斑驳。

她伸手抓住空调架的残骸，拽着自己起身，直到能够站稳。

望向屋顶那头，狙击手也在挣扎着试图起身，她的头盔上看来同样受损严重，红灯闪了几下就刷地打开，露出她本人的眼睛。

突然之间，莉娜再也无法呼吸。

突然之间，她收紧手指扒住了墙，因为她感觉两腿阵阵发软。

猎空缓缓抬起颤抖的手指，摘下橙色护目镜，好确认自己没撞坏脑袋。

可她就在那里。

她有着金色的眼眸，皮肤苍白得可怕，可猎空到死都认得那尖锐的目光和迷人的下巴。

“……艾、艾米丽？”

狙击手捂着腰站起身，擦掉嘴角的血迹，蹙起细细的眉毛盯着莉娜。“……艾米丽是谁？”

她感觉耳朵发烫，心几乎跳到了嗓子眼，没等她再开口呼唤，直升机的轰鸣和引擎吹起的气流引起了她的注意。飞机侧门打开，她的队友们向她伸出手来，他们身上都挂了彩，却还活着。其中两人举枪朝那狙击手开火，掩护另外两人跳下来接应她。

“猎空，撤吧！”他们叫道，可她一动不动，只是惊骇地看着狙击手不顾腰侧血肉模糊的伤口，捡起枪迅速从她视野里消失了。

“猎空，回来！”

“不！等等！”她拼命扭动身子，但她太虚弱了，根本挣不开他们的手。很快，她就被拖进直升机里，队友们和运载目标都安全地在那儿等着她了。

那座发生过激战的城市不久就被他们抛在了身后。猎空却死盯着窗外，挪不开视线。队友们呼喊着她的名字，可剧烈的心跳和火烧火燎的疼痛令她对这一切充耳不闻。唯有那个神秘女子的身影，在她眼前一遍又一遍地回放。

*

“那他妈的到底是谁？！”

多亏现代医疗的奇迹，等他们回到基地时，莉娜已经重新站了起来，身上看不出一点伤，只有衣服上还留着弹孔和火烧的痕迹。可心里的伤却没这么容易愈合，她一脚踢开莫里森指挥室的门，发出了质问。

屋里突然安静下来。

“猎空……”他压低了嗓门，语调里透着警告的意味，但她毫不理会。

“为什么没人回答我？！这到底是怎么回事？！”

“奥克斯顿！”他渐渐失去了耐心，稍稍提高音调，用命令的口吻提醒她注意言行。

她全身都在发抖，一瞬不瞬地瞪着他，却终于保持沉默，等着他挂了几个电话。

“马上去温斯顿那里报到。”

她环顾室内，这不是他们第一次躲着她的眼睛了。没人愿意担起责任，第一个把坏消息告诉她。讽刺的是，这次可能和上次是同样的理由。

她冲出门去，气愤、迷茫和恐惧快把她逼疯了。种种念头、推测和想象充斥了她的脑海。那个声音，那双眼睛，还有那抹美得令人窒息的微笑。抵达实验室时，她已经泪流满面。

“莉娜……”

“温斯顿，求求你……告诉我是怎么回事。”

*

杰哈很注重个人隐私。他在法国安纳西郊外为自己和新婚妻子购置了一座美丽小巧的宅邸，那里正是她的出生地。尽管他也希望分清工作和生活，还是做了必要的防范措施——墙上的秘密夹层里藏有武器，房子的每处转角和通道都安装了通讯设备和摄像头。

他遇害当晚，他们就派出一组人到他家中调查，取得了那天晚上的监控录像。案件自此宣告终结，卷宗也被封存起来。

从那天以后，这还是它第一次重见天日，展现在人前。

莉娜的心被撕成了碎片。

凌晨两点，一个电话打到熟睡的两人家中。艾米丽懊恼地哼了一声，翻身从她这侧的床头柜上抓起话筒。电话那头有人对她说了什么，她突然坐起身来。

“在她被俘期间，黑爪强行将她改造成了潜伏特工。”

她动作流畅、目标明确，直接下床从床头柜抽屉里摸出一把小手枪，把丈夫的脑袋射了个对穿，连眼皮都没眨一下。

过了片刻，她举枪对准摄像头，接着监控信号就中断了。

她在实验室里踱来踱去，手指揪着头发攥成了拳头，呼吸也变得困难起来。她既想找个最隐蔽、最黑暗的角落躲藏起来，又想跑得快些再快些，直到时间也为之改变。

“去他妈的……该死……”她心在狂跳，脑袋发懵，只能停下脚步，扭头去看屏幕上自动回放的视频。

是真的。事实就在眼前，她感觉无法呼吸。

“艾米丽死了。你看到的是他们最新的致命武器，代号黑百合。”

她冲到屏幕旁，狠狠关掉视频。

“为什么没有人告诉我？！”

“你觉得是为什么？”

把这样的消息告诉别人不是件容易的事。莉娜扶好控制台，抬头盯着那个刚关闭的名为“拉克瓦事件”的文档。

“我们……我们有没有试过抓捕她？带她回来？也许她还在那里。”她肩膀颤抖着，与之相伴的是擂鼓般的心跳。

温斯顿叹了口气，柔声说：“别以为只有你才想念她。”

她终于转过身来。他坐在地上，目光游移着不去看那个叫人难受的文档。“我们曾派出几支小队去找她。去带她回家。我拼命建造一个能扭曲时空的装置，不愿让神经重构这样的手段阻止我们把她抢回来。可是每一次，每一支小队都一去不返。”

不出一秒，她就下定了决心。

“那我去。”

“莉娜，你没听到我说的吗？她杀了所有——”

“她今天就没有杀我，她永远都不会这么做。”这样坚定的话语，说出口时却带着一声哽咽，她擦掉满脸泪痕，大步离去。

温斯顿没有阻拦。

“我会带她回家。”

*

接下来的一个星期，她都竖着耳朵，不放过任何有关黑爪狙击手的传闻。刚接到消息，小个子姑娘就站了出来，自告奋勇地请求参与任务。

莫里森立刻提醒她，迄今为止没有一支小队成功带回黑百合。她应被视为敌人，那个名叫艾米丽的女人已经死了，如今守望先锋正因为出了潜伏特工的事，受到重重监视和严厉谴责。如果她也失败了，守望先锋将叫停搜索行动，下达“格杀勿论”的指令。

她也立刻告诉他，她不在乎。

于是他同意了。

猎空有生以来第一次在登机时一言不发。她在角落里找了个靠窗的座位，两眼望着窗外，大有一发现狙击手的踪迹就跳出去的架势，哪怕此刻他们甚至还没起飞。

平日里充满活力和斗志的女孩沉默着，整支小队陷入一种令人难耐的不安中。

直到众人同时松了口气，猎空才被这声音引得回过头来。

“抱歉让大家久等了。”安吉拉微笑着跨进机舱，快步走到她所在的角落。

她缩起脖子。“……你别想拦我。”

“拦你？”安吉拉摇摇头，翘起二郎腿，掸掸制服上的灰尘。“我是来确保你别被人一枪爆头的，莉娜。”她甜甜一笑，让猎空紧绷的神经迅速放松下来。

*

当天的任务是在墨西哥的多拉多郊外，为一场希望渺茫的战斗提供支援。战况糟到了极点，他们要在局势彻底崩盘前撤出所有幸存者。

但就在这时候，蓝色和金色的光芒如天使般降临，敌人随即开始后撤，这场面极大鼓舞了守望先锋的士兵们，让他们有了扭转战局的斗志。

“把伤员抬上运输机！”

“我来拖住他们，天使掩护我！”

一道蓝光从她杖上射出，猎空火力凶猛，把任何敢踏入射程的傻瓜都撂倒在地。

“伤员转移完毕！抓紧时——”

对讲机里的声音戛然而止，两人回头望去，发现小队长倒在地上，脑袋上赫然多出一个枪眼，从后脑勺直穿眉心。

猎空转过头，正对上天使的目光。

“去吧。”

两人分头行动，天使架起那名倒下的战士飞走了，猎空则拔腿狂奔，她这辈子都没跑得这么快过。

雷鸣般的枪响在空中回荡，一声接着一声。她还没注意到猎空，女孩胸口剧烈起伏着，加速器运转到了极限，热得发烫。

多拉多到处是各种狭小空间，在其中寻找一名狙击手无异于大海捞针。除非是个对她非常熟悉的故人。

猎空跃上屋顶，直接到了她身后。

直到这时候，她才停止射击。

“我一直在想我们什么时候会再见。”她满意地咕噜着，准备再打个痛快。

可猎空没有那个心情。

不等狙击手举枪，她已经闪身近前，把手枪顶在那女人额头上。

猎空的手毫不动摇，呼吸却急促紊乱，一向温柔活泼的眼眸里闪着炽烈的光。黑百合凝视女孩许久，狡黠的笑容渐渐淡去，失望道：“我还以为我们进展顺利呢。”

“你知道我是谁吗？”女孩把手枪往前一顶，问道。

她纹丝不动。“黑爪的眼中钉。”

“你知道你是谁吗？”女孩嗓音嘶哑，目光破碎，现在她是在恳求了，“告诉我。”

可黑百合嗤之以鼻。“我没时间跟你扯这些。”她嘶声说着，一巴掌拍开猎空的武器，举起狙击枪，扣住扳机射出一梭子弹，但女孩及时闪开，只留给她一个残影。

“你的名字是艾米丽·拉克瓦！”猎空边喊边把枪收回臂甲中，跳来跳去地躲着子弹，没有一点还击的意思。

“你在说什——”

“你丈夫是杰哈·拉克瓦！”

猎空闪到迷惑不解的狙击手身前，一脚踢掉她的枪。“你是我们最好的枪手，从不失误。你爱上了你的队长，他说你有着他平生所见最美的笑颜。”

黑百合咂咂舌，迅速挥出一拳，差点就正中目标。不用说，她对贴身肉搏和远程狙击一样精通。猎空左挪右闪，每次都以毫厘只差堪堪避过，嘴上却没停下。

“他是在一次任务中向你求婚的，当时他以为你们俩都无法生还了，所以想在死前把心意传达给你。”

“够了！”黑百合咆哮道，“还手啊你这个傻——”

猎空把她两个拳头都攥在手里。“你有一枚戒指，镶着四颗红宝石，衬出中间一颗钻石！”

她眼角抽搐了一下，动作微小，却没逃过猎空的眼睛，女孩拼尽全力攥紧了她的手。

“你总会说起他，说起能遇到他是多么让你骄傲！”

变化悄然发生着。黑百合一动不动，只觉猎空灼热的目光和奇怪的说辞像囚笼一样将她困住，令她动弹不得。她不停眨着眼，像在和突如其来的偏头痛斗争。

“停下……”她语音低哑，垂眼瞪着毫不退缩的女孩。

猎空能看到黑百合脸上的变化，那副面具似乎被她的话凿出了一道裂痕，她心里不禁生出一丝希望。“你曾经很爱他！”

“ **闭嘴！** ”

她尖叫着，一把扯过猎空，提膝撞上加速器，咔嚓一声脆响，惊得猎空目瞪口呆。她倒抽一口冷气，咳嗽着委顿在地，死死捂住装置，竟像要为它止血似的。

“从。我。脑。袋。里。滚。出。去。”她嗓音怨毒，一脚踹在猎空脸上，踹得她翻了个身，仰面摔在地上。

猎空呻吟着，扶住下巴慢慢坐起身，不顾警告继续说了下去。“我们在温斯顿实验室里相遇的那天，你……穿着一件紫色毛衣。”她笑笑，吐出一口血沫。

她向后靠在屋顶的护栏上，抬头久久注视着狙击手。

黑百合摁住太阳穴，嘶嘶抽着冷气，显得痛苦而迷茫。

“我醒来时，你就在我身边……”她没意识到泪水是什么时候顺着脸颊滑落。

“闭嘴……”

“我有过一次恐慌发作，但看到你在，我就什么都不怕了。”她苦笑着，抓住冰冷的栏杆撑起身子。

黑百合缓过神来，目光凌厉如刀，大步走到女孩跟前，一把揪住她的夹克，把她整个人提了起来。

“我会杀了你。”

但她没有挣扎着逃跑或者反击，反而笑出声来。“老天爷，我们可一起喝过下午茶呢。”

那抹伤感的微笑很快从她脸上退去，因为黑百合尖叫起来，她脑袋阵阵悸痛，一幕幕回忆在她眼前闪过却毫无意义，解决问题的唯一办法就是让这女孩消失。她一拳砸在猎空脸上，打断了她的鼻梁和下巴。

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”她尖叫着，每喊一声就挥出一拳。不知什么时候，猎空从她指缝间滑脱了摔在地上，可她还是一拳接着一拳，只是动作越来越绵软，精神上的无力感渐渐淹没了她。

她喘着粗气，胸口起伏，肩膀颤抖。黑百合跪下来，再次揪着她的夹克，稳住她疲软的身躯，收回拳头，准备再给她一下。她指节上鲜血淋漓，有猎空的，也有她自己的。猎空咳嗽着啐出一口血，暗色的瘀伤渐渐从她头脸上浮现出来。

哪怕被打成了这副模样，她仍在呼唤她的朋友。“我的名字……是莉娜……奥克斯顿。”

黑百合僵住了。

“在所有人都放弃希望的时候，”她喘息道，“你却始终没有放弃我。”

她渐渐放下拳头。

“我也不会……放弃你，亲爱的。”

她脑袋里嗡嗡作响，眩目的疼痛和破碎的骨头让猎空滑到了昏迷的边缘。她彻底落在了这个随时可能要她性命的女人手里，动弹不得，干脆闭上眼睛听天由命。

但预料中的拳头并没有落下，她感觉头轻轻挨上了地面。黑百合慢慢把她放倒，扶着她的那只手竟是在颤抖。

戴着手套的指尖拂过她的额头，抓住那副血迹斑驳的残破护目镜，小心翼翼地把它从女孩脸上摘了下来。

莉娜缓缓睁开眼，眨巴着红肿的眼睛，发现黑百合正低头注视着她，神色惊骇却又恍然。

“求你……回……家……”她喃喃念道，接着就陷入一片黑暗之中。

*

莉娜再睁眼时，已经回到了医务室。

温斯顿和安吉拉为她准备了悉心治疗和满腔同情。

艾米丽死了。守望先锋下令对黑百合格杀勿论。

莉娜三天没有说话。

*

事件一周后，她的瘀伤消失了，下巴复位，鼻梁也回归笔挺，只是疼痛依旧。博士给她开了几天病假，她身体上的伤已经好得七七八八，感情上却并非如此。安吉拉建议她回到位于国王大道的公寓好好休息，把工作放一放，更重要的是别再关心黑百合的消息。

尽管身上有伤，但莉娜只要下定决心，就固执得叫人难受。她上次被人看见溜出医务室时，头上甚至还裹着绷带。

虽然她并不同意，又是踢东西又是发牢骚，但休息一下确实有好处。她把装置藏在厚厚的外套下面，用一顶便帽盖住了她标志性的乱发，在附近街上逛了很久。自从加入守望先锋，她就成了某种近似“明星”的角色，在战争的阴霾下，她快乐的眼眸和灿烂的微笑对许多人来说是希望的象征。尽管过程惊险，但这个假期的重点在于保持低调，融入普通人的生活。倾听人们如何就这场战争和守望先锋的种种进行讨论和争辩，是件令人兴奋的事。 

在能听到这些有趣对话的地点中，她最喜欢街对面的咖啡馆。在加入守望先锋前，或者说在成为飞行员前，她就是这里的常客，喜欢喝着店里最浓的咖啡，连上wifi刷家庭作业和应用程序。

从她上次光顾后，老板和店员都换了一拨人，没人会认出她，这是件好事，只是有些伤感。时过境迁，她曾拥有的一点平凡生活也成了过去。

幸运的是，他们没弄错她的订单，咖啡还是从前的味道。咖啡师是个可爱的金发姑娘，在杯子上写下莉娜的名字时，还在旁边画了颗心。

她在角落里找了个座位，两眼盯着手机，脸却红得厉害，因为她每次抬头，都会发现那姑娘在冲她笑。她突然意识到自己多久没跟人约会过了，而且，那姑娘挺可爱的。

“我想她是在等你主动搭讪， _cherie_ （甜心）。”

她心跳一滞。

莉娜难以动弹，却听一声轻响，一只茶杯搁在了她桌子对面，接着就有人拉开椅子坐了下来，她只觉得呼吸不畅。

黑百合就在那里，和她近在咫尺，肤色一如既往地苍白，穿了件紫色薄毛衣，唇色极尽诱惑，更衬出那抹致命的微笑。

另一声轻响从桌子下面传来。“尽量别大吵大闹，小姑娘。”她压低了嗓门，用一把小手枪顶着莉娜的膝盖。“你不希望那边的小可爱出什么事吧？”她使了个眼色。

猎空真想做点什么，什么都好。尖叫，哭泣，伸手一拳砸在那张愚蠢的漂亮脸蛋上，直到出现在她面前的是艾米丽，而不是这个杀手。但她终究只是双手支着下巴，俯过身去，同时玩笑似的用膝盖把枪顶了回去。一场奇怪的游戏开始了，而她乐在其中。

“你在嫉妒吗，亲爱的？”

“也许吧，另外，我是来找你谈谈的。”

“哦好家伙，听起来不错。”她笑笑，把座椅推远了些，全神贯注地看着黑百合，但首先，她还是举起双手要求发言。“不介意让我猜一猜吧？”

黑百合好奇地挑起眉毛，却点点头。“……随你。”

“让我想想……你是来告诉我，我认识的那个叫艾米丽的女人已经死了？”见黑百合脸上闪过一丝讶异，莉娜继续用手指夸张地敲着下巴，做出一副若有所思的样子。“还有我应该停止努力，如果我再追下去，你会杀了我，要不然就是其他类似的废话？我猜得没错吧？”

两人中出现了一瞬间的沉默。

莉娜笑容不减，哪怕那女人翻了个白眼，叹息道：“没礼貌的小姑娘，你怎么敢抢我的台词？”

“抱歉啊，不想道歉呢，亲爱的。我永远都不会停止努力，你这趟算是白跑了。”她耸耸肩，灌下一大口咖啡，继续道，“哦！再说了，你要杀我？不像啊，你有过无数次机会，可你都没有开枪。”

黑百合沉默不语。

“为什么？”

不知什么时候，手枪已经收了起来。黑百合耸耸肩，双手捧住茶杯。莉娜注意到茶水已经快见底了，而通常来说，一杯茶就够人消磨好一阵子了。她在这里等了她多久？

“你知道一个接一个地收拾那些特工有多无聊吗？只有你逗我开心。”

“你不是第一次这么说了。”

她抿了口茶，像猫一样从喉咙里心满意足地哼了两声。“我该问你同样的问题， _cherie_ （甜心）。”

_哦好家伙。_

“记得我们的第一个晚上吗？你本来可以用那次小爆炸把我干掉。”

莉娜腼腆地笑着，几乎不好意思了。几乎。

“如果你想听实话，那好吧……是的，我已经对你们那些伙计感到厌烦了。你带来了绝妙的变化。”

“嘴可真甜。”

“始终如此，直到永远。”

人生是多么奇妙啊。

猎空用胳膊肘支着桌子，满脸傻笑，眼前这女人口口声声说她的挚友已经不在了，却终究没有一枪打穿她的眉心。尽管说起来令人伤感，还有几分自私，可这种全新的……关系感觉还不错。

“可惜这场战争总有一天会结束，到那时我一定会想念我们的舞步。”

“真是个悲剧。”

黑百合喝完了茶，静静推开椅子站起身。莉娜僵住了，眼睁睁看着那女人俯过身来，双唇在她耳旁轻轻擦过。

“我会杀了你。”

莉娜忘记了该如何呼吸。

“谁也别想抢走这份乐趣。”

这时候就算整家店都烧起来她也注意不到了，她只知道那女人向后退开，一双眼眸直望进她灵魂深处。她很清楚她在干什么，天哪，她是不会阻止她的。

“你真知道怎么哄女孩开心。”她咧嘴一笑，脚在桌下紧张得直打拍子，面上却俏皮地眨了眨眼，“我很期待下次约会。”

“ _Au revoir, cherie._ （再会了，甜心。）”

莉娜目送那女人离开咖啡馆朝街道那头走去，混进人群里消失不见。她长出了一口气，这才发现自己一直屏着呼吸。她心怦怦乱跳，脸红得像刚绕地球跑了两圈。

吧台后面的姑娘再也不肯抬头看她。

不过无所谓了。

那天晚些时候，莉娜终于回到家中。太阳早已落山，远处传来熟悉而沉闷的钟声，也提醒着她天有多晚了。

守望先锋又上了新闻，记者抛出种种阴谋论，说起罪犯的增加和行动造成的数百万损失，却绝口不提他们做的好事。她很快关了电视和灯，准备上床睡觉。

可是那种感觉……从她回家以后就开始了。

有人在看着她。

莉娜微笑着望向窗外，朝空中飞了个吻，才关上百叶。

在某个地方，有人也在对她微笑。迫不及待地等着下一次在战场上相遇，共同演绎另一支舞蹈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 献给tumblr上的Nikanono，感谢她的绝佳作品，大家都去看看她的画吧！


End file.
